


If You'll Have Me

by SomeNights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mention of Scott McCall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeNights/pseuds/SomeNights
Summary: Reader is Derek's little sister and has been having trouble sleeping due to the latest supernatural threat. In the middle of the night, she turns to her best friend for comfort.





	1. Chapter 1

You hadn’t slept in days. The latest big bad of Beacon Hills had everyone on high alert, you most of all. It seemed to have taken a liking to you. It wasn’t your first werewolf, but it was the first one you actually thought would hurt you.

It was an Alpha without a pack, as far as you all could tell. So members of your pack were taking shifts watching over you. Which should have helped you sleep; unfortunately, it didn’t.

You were going on day three, wandering the halls of your high school like a zombie. You’d fallen asleep in two separate classes and knew you couldn’t keep it up much longer. You just didn’t want to have any nightmares.

Your most recent one had you and Stiles, together in the woods. The Alpha attacked and killed Stiles in front of you like it was nothing. Then, it turned on you.

You didn’t even have time to change into your werewolf form. The pain felt so real, the air smelled coppery as you fell to the ground, screaming.

You’d shot awake and hadn’t really slept since.

Everyone was worried about you. They had been since dead animals had been showing up on your doorstep.

To top it all off, you were pretty sure you were developing feelings for Stiles, one of your best friends.

You supposed it was inevitable. Scott was too much like a brother to you, but Stiles was…Stiles. Goofy, smart, caring. Everything you wanted in a guy.

You’d been pulling away from him, scared of your feelings, but also worried about the reaction of Derek, your actual brother. He and Stiles had always had a bit of a contentious relationship. He would not be happy with you and Stiles getting together.

Not that Stiles liked you back. He probably didn’t.

The final bell rang, and you stood from your seat, exhaustedly loading your messenger bag. You were so ready to go home and not have to think. 

Isaac met you outside your math class. He nodded at you.

“Hey Isaac,” you said tiredly.

“Hey. You really need some sleep.”

“You try being the object of some freak wolf’s obsession sometime, see how much sleep you get.”

He raised his hands. “Fair enough.”

He walked you to your car and asked if you were going home. You said yes and he said he’d follow behind you. 

The two of you reached the loft in no time and you went straight to your room, collapsing on your bed. Without even meaning to, you passed out.

The dream you had was similar to the others. You and Stiles were walking through town, hand-in-hand, talking away. The wolf appeared in the glow of the streetlight ahead of you. You screamed at Stiles to run, but the wolf was already on top of him, clawing at his throat.

You attacked it, but it took you down easily. The last thing you remembered before waking with a strangled cry was the feeling of its warm breath on your face.

You felt as though you were suffocating, the loft suddenly much too cramped. You made your way downstairs, seeing Isaac sleeping on the couch. You snuck out a window to your car and sped over to Stiles’ house.

You climbed up the side of the house, Stiles’ light still on. You opened the window and entered his bedroom. Seeing him alive, asleep at his desk, you sighed in relief.

“Stiles.” You shook his shoulder. “Stiles!”

“What?” he cried, jolting up. “(Y/N)?”

“Hey.”

He slowly stood up. “What the hell are you doing here? Please tell me Isaac came with you.”

You grimaced. “Um. Not so much.”

“What were you thinking?” he asked lowly. “An Alpha is out there, literally after you, and you risk your life coming here?”

“I’m sorry,” you whispered. “I just…needed to see you.” You sat on his bed and looked at the floor.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before joining you. “What’s going on with you lately, huh?”

“This whole thing just has me so freaked. And I keep having these awful dreams, and-” You put a hand to your mouth, stifling your sobs.

“Hey,” Stiles said softly. “Come here.” He enveloped you in a hug, whispering in your ear that everything was going to be okay.

“But what if it isn’t, Stiles? This thing just wants me and it’ll go through all of you to get to me. Maybe I should just leave town.”

Stiles pulled away. “What? No no no, that is not happening. You need to stay here so the pack can protect you.”

“But I’m putting all of you in danger.”

“And we’re okay with that. It’s part of being a family, (Y/N). You don’t get to run away when things get hard.”

“You don’t understand.” You stood up and began to pace. “You don’t know the dreams I’ve had. I keep seeing the same thing, over and over, just in different places. And I’m never fast enough, Stiles. You just don’t get it. I can’t keep watching you die!” You froze.

Stiles stood up and slowly approached you. “Me? You’ve been seeing me die in your dreams? Is that why you haven’t been sleeping?”

“Yeah,” you admitted, not looking at him. “Every time I sleep, I wake up trying not to cry.”

Stiles took your arm gently and turned you to face him. “And why just me?”

A tear slipped down your cheek. You angrily brushed it away. “Because I fell for you, like an idiot. I fell for my best friend.”

“I…wow.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “You have…no idea how glad I am to hear you say that.”

“Wait, what?” you asked, looking up at him.

He gave you a half smile. “I like you too, you dork.”

“You do? Seriously?”

He nodded. “Seriously.”

You wrapped your arms around his middle and he put an arm around you, his left hand reaching up to tangle in your hair.

“Listen, I know this crap is scary. Hell, it’s downright terrifying to me. But we got you. Nothing’s gonna happen to you. As long as you don’t do stupid things, like leaving the loft alone in the middle of the night.”

You laughed through your tears. “I know. I’m sorry. Derek’s gonna kill me.”

“Pretty sure he’ll kill both of us. Me dating his little sister? He’s gonna freak.”

You pulled away from him and smiled. “Dating, huh?”

“Yeah, well, I mean…if you’ll have me.”

You got on your tiptoes and kissed him sweetly. “Hope that answers your question.”

“It, uh, definitely does.” The smile faded from his face. “But listen, I meant what I said. You have got to be more careful, okay? I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” He brushed your hair behind your ear.

You said nothing, just reached up and kissed him again. He sent a text to Isaac before gesturing to his bed. You both climbed in and wrapped yourselves around each other. Stiles pressed a kiss to your temple, and for the first time in days, you slipped into a dreamless sleep.

That’s where Sheriff Stilinksi found you both the next morning. Shortly before he heard a pounding on the front door.

“Stiles! Where is my sister?” Derek yelled through the door.

You and Stiles jumped awake and looked at each other.

“I should run, right?” Stiles asked you.

“No. He's too fast.”

Stiles groaned and you just giggled at him. This was definitely an interesting start to your relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alpha comes to claim reader.

You and Stiles were basically inseparable after that night in his room. He never left your side. Derek was pissed about the whole thing (“Really? HIM?”), but when he realized you slept better with Stiles around, he let it go. You were spending another night at Stiles’ house, Isaac and Scott just outside your door. You felt bad all this fuss was being made about you. After all, people were being sacrificed and there was the little matter of the Alpha pack, who seemed unconcerned by the other wolf in town.

You were lying in bed, Stiles spooning you, legs tangled together. Your hands were intertwined and you both stared at them, fingers moving together.

You sighed. “Do you think this will ever end? I’m getting really sick of having my own supernatural stalker.”

“Everybody is looking for him, Erica, Boyd, Derek, even my dad. I know he’s an Alpha, but he’s one without a pack. He doesn’t stand a chance, okay?” He kissed you behind your ear, making you smile.

“I just feel like we have more important things to worry about.”

“Hey.” You rolled onto your back to look up at him. “Nothing is more important to the pack than keeping you safe. You got that?”

You nodded and kissed him. “Thank you for being here for me. I’d probably be in the hospital by now, getting sedated just to make me sleep, if it weren’t for you.”

He smiled softly at you. “Sweetheart, it is my genuine pleasure.”

You moved so Stiles was on his back and put your head and hand on his chest. Your phone rang. It was Derek.

You answered it. “Der?”

“Are you still with Stiles?” 

“Yeah, why?”

“We lost the Alpha. I think it caught your scent. Tell Isaac and Scott to be ready. And be careful. We’re on our way.”

“Okay, I will. I love you, Derek.”

“I love you too. It’s gonna be okay.”

You hung up and looked at Stiles with fear. “It’s coming.”

Stiles jumped up and went to his door, getting Scott and Isaac. “I’m gonna go get my dad.”

He ran down the hall. Isaac and Scott came up to you.

“We got you. Okay?” Scott told you reassuringly.

You nodded, too afraid to speak. Stiles returned to the room with his dad, who was carrying a shotgun. Stiles grabbed his bat and pulled you into his side. You all heard a howl that sounded disturbingly close. You eyed the door, Scott, Isaac and the sheriff surrounding you.

The shattering of glass was all the warning you had. The Alpha stood before you, growling, its eyes flashing red.

“She’s mine,” it said lowly.

“Not gonna happen, ugly,” Stiles told it, moving you behind him and brandishing his bat.

“You don’t deserve her, you pathetic human,” it spat. 

Scott and Isaac leapt at it, yelling for Stiles to get you out of there. You moved toward them, wanting to help. You were a wolf too, after all. Stiles grabbed you and yanked you out of the room, running with your hand in his down the stairs and out the door.

The wolf jumped down from Stiles’ room and chased after you as you ran toward the Jeep. It cut you off, growling at Stiles.

“Come with me, join my pack and be my mate,” it implored you, reaching out a clawed hand.

“Not interested,” you replied, clinging to Stiles.

“You would choose a human over me?” It growled darkly. “Then I will take you.”

Stiles stood in front of you, bat at the ready. “No you won’t.”

Scott and Isaac jumped out of the window to come help as Stiles swung at the monster before you. The creature knocked the bat out of his hands easily and threw him to the side.

“Stiles!” you cried. Your eyes flashed yellow and you let out a growl.

You charged the werewolf, claws raised. It chuckled as it dodged your swipes. Scott and Isaac joined you and you fought it together, moving in sync. You started getting in more and more hits, the Alpha beginning to weaken. Derek, Boyd and Erica showed up, joining the attack.

The Alpha wound up on its back. You pressed your foot to its throat. You were about to end it when the Alpha pack decided to make an appearance. You all moved to fight them off, but your admirer got to its feet and grabbed you, pulling you away.

“(Y/N)!” you heard Stiles scream as you were dragged down the street and toward the woods.

You were fighting every inch of the way, but its grip on you was too strong.

“Stop fighting it, (Y/N). We’re meant to be together,” it told you.

“The hell we are! Let me go!”

“You’ll learn. You’ll change your mind in time.”

“I really won’t! And you know they’ll come for me.”

“Yes, broken and bloodied by that pack. They’ll be no match for me.”

You hoped it was wrong, but you couldn’t be sure. It set you on the ground by a large tree.

“I’m never going to be with you. You might as well kill me. I will fight to get away from you every single day. I belong with Stiles, not with you. You disgust me.”

The wolf growled and cornered you against the tree. “What can he give you that I can’t?”

You looked into its eyes defiantly. “A home. And real love. Not this sick obsession you have with me. You don’t love me. You don’t even know how.”

It got angry then, reeling back and smacking you across the face, claws tearing into your skin. You fell to the ground. It stomped on your stomach, breaking some ribs which seemed to pierce your lung. You coughed up blood as rustling in the leaves came toward you both.

The pack appeared, Stiles and his dad included. You could see terror and anger in everyone’s eyes as they snarled at the Alpha. It had been right, they were beaten and bloody, but you knew they could take him.

You lay on the ground as they attacked, watching them unleash their fury on the wolf. Stiles even got a few hits to its head. Derek was about to finish it off when you stopped him.

“Wait,” you said weakly. You pushed yourself off the ground, coughing up more blood and wheezing. Stiles helped you to your feet and held your hand as you moved to the Alpha.

You looked down at it, smiling. You fell to your knees and leaned in close to it.

“You lose.” With that, you ripped its throat out.

The pack watched as your eyes turned red and your wounds began to heal faster. You gasped in a breath. Stiles pulled you up and held your face in his hands.

“Are you okay?” he asked shakily.

You nodded and he crushed you in a tight hug. “I’m okay,” you told him.

Derek pulled you away from Stiles and hugged you too. “Thank god.”

You slumped in your big brother’s arms, exhausted from the night’s events. He easily picked you up and carried you back to Stiles’ house. He took you to the spare bedroom and set you down on the bed, the pack following behind. Derek pushed your hair out of your face and told you he was gonna get you cleaned up.

The pack dispersed, heading home now that the danger had passed. Stiles sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at you, taking your hand.

“I’m okay, Stiles,” you said softly.

“You almost weren’t though.”

“But I am. And I’m an Alpha now.”

“Yeah, and I know what that means. You wanna help with the Alpha pack. So I’m not even close to being done worrying about you.”

You gently pulled him down to lay next to you. “I’m sorry. But I have to. They need me.”

“I know, I know. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

You chuckled. “I guess not. But I swear I’ll come home to you. I’ll always come home to you, Stiles.” You lifted your head and looked down at him. “I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you too.”

You leaned down and kissed him deeply. Derek came back with a washcloth and growled at you.

You rolled your eyes. “Oh shut up, I’m allowed to kiss my boyfriend.”

“Whatever.” Derek got to work cleaning the blood off you, your injuries already faded. You let him, closing your eyes and drifting off. When your breathing evened out, Derek sighed and looked over at Stiles. “I want to thank you.”

“Thank me?” Stiles asked. “For what?”

“I know you’re only human, but you risked everything to protect her. And I appreciate it.”

“Derek, she IS my everything. I’d die for her in a heartbeat.”

Derek finished cleaning you off and stood up, studying Stiles. “I didn’t understand what she saw in you. Now I do. She’s always tried to be strong, and she is. But she still needs someone to take care of her. I’m trusting you to do that.”

Stiles nodded. “That’s all I wanna do. I love her, man.”

Derek gave him a curt nod. “Good. I’m staying here tonight. I’ll sleep on the couch. Knowing her, she’ll have nightmares.”

“I’ll take care of it.”

Derek left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Stiles looked down at you, kissing your forehead.

“I got you,” he whispered, pulling you close. “I got you.”


End file.
